La Cazadora de Miami
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: When girls begin turning up dead, with only one thing in common, the team begins to wonder if one of their very own will be taken. Who is this new killer? And can the team trap them or will it result in more death? **DuCaine** Some Ryalia.


A/N 1- Well, I was lying in my bed one night, and an idea struck me. They tend to do that just when I'm going to sleep. Hah. Anyway, normally I ignore my ideas and go to bed, forgetting them come morning, but this was a CSI: Miami idea! No way was I gonna forget this one! So, enjoy!

Summary: When girls begin turning up dead, with only one thing in common, the team begins to wonder if one of their very own will be taken. Who is this new killer? And can the team trap them or will it result in more death? **DuCaine** Some Ryalia. :D

Disclaimer: Bwahaha! Sure...I own nothing!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- Only In Miami

She didn't know where she was running. All she knew was that she had to get away. However, she knew she wouldn't get far away in her four-inch heels. Taking them off, she threw them behind her. The sand felt soft and grainy under her bare feet, and she managed to at least get a good lead against them.

_Them._

The ones who kidnapped her in the first place. Under the moonlight, her blonde hair looked positively white. She could hear noises behind her and she quieted her labored breathing, hoping to throw them a different way. She knew there were three after her. Two of them were to make sure she didn't get too far. The other one was the player.

She had heard from the other girls what happened when you got let go. It was a chase. You ran for your life. She took a sharp left and her feet began pounding against the pavement. She didn't know where she was going, just that she was getting away. She ducked into an alleyway and held her breath.

Her lungs begged for air after not getting much when she was running. Finally, she gave a little breath and the sound of boots coming closer attracted her attention. She ran down the alley much faster, occasionally looking behind her. Through the strands of her hair, she noted a shadow passing by the alleyway, not hearing that she was down it.

Grinning to herself, she turned her head, almost smelling freedom, when she ran into a large figure.

The figure smiled, shiny white teeth, contrasting against the shadow of the rest of their body. Gasping in fright, the girl turned to run the other way. A sharp _twang_ of a bow echoed, and the girl fell to the ground.

"You got her," A man said, coming up behind the figure.

"Of course I did," the figure said.

A feminine laugh erupted from her as she handed the man her weapon. Kneeling by the girl, she rolled her over onto her side.

"You played a good game, my lovely little doe. However, I played better."

The girl wheezed, a final sound, before she died. Removing the arrow, and standing up, the woman took her bloody gloves off, handing them over to a different man along with the arrow.

"Burn these, Claudius," she instructed.

Turning to the man who held her weapon, she smiled. "Perceus, what do you think we should do with this one?"

"Just leave it here. We have too many prizes already. This one was just for fun."

"Alright."

Perceus handed her the weapon back, putting a pair of gloves on. Reaching into a little handbag, he pulled out a necklace, and draped it over the dead girl's neck.

"What is that, Perceus?"

The woman looked up from inspecting her bow, penetrating him with a curious gaze. He smiled at her.

"It's something that tells people that you were the one to kill the girl," he said, handing her one.

Looking at it, she tilted her head.

"_La Cazadora de Miami_...," trailing off, she smiled.

"Come Perceus."

The woman left the alleyway, the man following close behind, the dead girls blank and lifeless eyes left open, as if staring at them as they walked away.

* * *

Ducking under the police tape, Horatio tilted his glasses down a fraction. He noticed Frank talking to other policemen, while Calleigh gathered evidence from the body they had found a few hours earlier. H made his way to her, surveying the body.

Calleigh looked up at him, smiling. He cast a small smile her way, before returning to his normal stoic look.

"What do we have?" Horatio asked.

"Well, there is no ID, and she has no shoes. There are grains of sand on her feet, so Ryan and Eric are checking the beach for shoes, particularly heels, and footprints." Calleigh said.

"How did she die?"

"Here's the weird part: I have no idea. There is a puncture wound deep in her back, but it wasn't caused from a bullet." Calleigh explained, looking back up at him.

"Keep me posted," Horatio said turning away from her.

Something glittered from around the girl's neck, and Calleigh removed it. Placing it in her palm, she noticed words on it.

"Horatio."

Horatio turned and looked at Calleigh as she held up the necklace.

"What is that?" H asked, removing his sunglasses.

"It says..._La Cazadora de Miami._ Spanish?" Calleigh questioned.

"Yes. How peculiar."

"Does it say what I think it says?" Calleigh asked.

"The Huntress of Miami."

* * *

"Got anything, Eric?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet. I see footprints. Different pairs. One of them definitely looks feminine. Barefoot." Eric said, crouching down to the sand, taking pictures.

Walking under the shade of the trees, something fell out and clocked Ryan in the head.

"Ow jesus! What was that...?" Ryan asked, desperately wanting to hold his hurting head.

Eric jogged over and took a picture of it.

"Four-inch heels," Eric said, grinning.

Looking up in the tree, he noticed another one.

"But the question is, what are they doing in there?"

"Do you think they belong to our victim?" Ryan asked, leaning against the tree.

"Probably. I'll take pictures of the other footprints. You bag the heels." Eric said, turning his back and heading back over to the tracks. "Oh, and that other shoe might fall soo-"

"Ouch! Another shoe?!

"Technically, shoes come in pairs Ryan," Eric said, smiling.

Chuckling to himself, Eric rolled his eyes, crouching down to take more pictures.

* * *

"Morning, Alexx," Calleigh said, entering the autopsy room.

"Not a good morning for our poor dear here, however," Alexx said, grinning.

"Did you ever find out what did kill her?" Calleigh asked.

"Whatever pierced her, it pierced her good. Entering through her back where the wound is, it managed to make it's way into the body in one clean hit. It passed by the ribs, which let it straight into the heart. She had massive internal bleeding, and she would have been alive for about a minute after it struck." Alexx explained.

"But we still don't know the weapon."

"Not quite. It rules out a gun, yes, but with this puncture wound into the back and the heart, I would say an arrow."

"An arrow?" Calleigh asked, eyebrows raised.

Alexx nodded. "Mmhmm."

"But...who kills with an arrow? And it has to be a woman. The Huntress of Miami. _La Cazadora de Miami._"

Alexx shrugged. "That's your job, Honey."

Grinning, Calleigh nodded. "Thanks Alexx. I'll begin my research."

"Good luck! Whoever killed this girl, is a good marksman. Or woman."

Calleigh's heels clicked along the tile floor as she turned around and exited the room.

* * *

"Natalia."

Turning, Natalia grinned at Ryan.

"What's up? Oh, how's the head?" She asked.

"You heard?" Ryan asked, wincing at the unfortunate memory.

Laughing, Natalia nodded. "Unfortunately, I suppose."

"What have you got?"

"Well, I looked at a recent list of the missing persons. Turns out our victim was missing for just a few days. Her name is Sandy Presser. Her age is twenty-three, and she was last seen at that new club down near the shore. Her roommate reported her missing. I have already contacted her and she is on her way." Natalia said.

"Impressive," Ryan said, crossing his arms and nodding.

"Thanks."

"Ryan, can you do me a favor?" Calleigh asked, smiling at him and Natalia.

"Sure."

"Alexx thinks that an arrow was used to kill our victim. Will you search out the places that sell bow and arrows? There shouldn't be many in or around Miami." Calleigh said.

Natalia and Ryan exchanged glances.

"An arrow?" Natalia asked, incredulous.

Calleigh nodded.

"I'm on it," Ryan said.

Calleigh nodded. "And Natalia, there's someone here to see you. Gwen Little?"

"Yup. That's who I'm interrogating so to speak."

"Interrogation room two," Calleigh said, making her way to Horatio's office.

Removing her lab coat, Natalia smiled at Ryan once more before exiting the lab and heading down to the interrogation room. She could already see Gwen. She was blonde, almost the same color as Sandy.

"Gwen?" Natalia asked, entering the room.

"Are you Natalia?" She asked, softly.

"I am. Now, you reported your roommate missing the same night you went clubbing?" Natalia asked, sitting down.

"Yes," Gwen started, a faint accent creeping into her voice. "She and I went down to that new club down by the shore. _La Sangrienta Aljaba _I believe it's called. It's hell to get in, but when you do, it's supposed to be wonderful!"

Natalia nodded, having indeed heard about said club, but didn't understand the meaning of the name. She made a mental note to ask Horatio later.

"Go on," Natalia urged.

"Well, Sandy and I, we thought a bunch of cool people were going to be there. But it was dark and dank, people had...arrows and bows...it was really scary. All of them were dressed in green, and black. Dark colors you know? It seemed like...hunting colors. We saw someone on the stage. All the others seemed to be interested in solely her. The leader more or less."

"Can you describe her?"

"It was too dark, much too dark. I backed up and made it out before the door closed. I thought Sandy had come with me, but she didn't. I went to my dorm room and sat, waiting. When she didn't return for the next few hours, I called the police."

"What did they say?" Natalia asked, intrigued.

"They went down to the club again, but it was different! There were lights and there was a bouncer, and a bunch of people in nightclubbing clothes were dancing around! It was like, the others had just disappeared! You have to believe me, I'm not making this up." Gwen pleaded.

"I believe you. Don't worry. We'll find out who killed your friend." Natalia said, standing up.

"Thank you." Gwen stood up and walked out, past Horatio who was standing at the door.

"Did you hear all that?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, but more importantly, the club name links to our murder victim," Horatio said.

"How?"

"The name _La Sangrienta Aljaba _translates to The Bloody Quiver."

* * *

A/N 2- And there it is! Hope it pleases as a first chap! And, as always, reviews and feedback are much appreciated! :]

Also, for those who are waiting, patiently I hope, for A Fragile Heart Breaks Easier, that will be up as soon as I deem it ready. Thanks!


End file.
